warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valkyr (Warframe)/@comment-49.144.14.50-20131226062014
I think Valkyr has a different principle in mind in contrast to most warframes. I wanna start with her stats. Health: Mediorce. Shields: Lowest. Armor: Unusually High. Energy: Average. Stamina: Highest. Her stats scream out WHAT!? to others used to tanks like Rhino and cannons like Nova, and even speedsters like Volt. I think this warframe tries to promote an underrated stat in the game: Health. Usually, its the shields that take damage first before health, and at most it has good resistances as well as regeneration. But giving her insane amounts of armor shows that she can take a beating even after the shields are down, much more like the Grineer. Her health is average, which means she can't be a tank . Her Shields are low for a reason, they are low as counterbalance for the fact that you can spam Paralysis and the additional armor as well as her Hysteria. Armor is there to protect the Health. And as such, it would be more practical in all situations; like bulletproof vests. Energy is average, meaning she's not supposed to keep on casting all the time, which means her abilities need timing. Stamina is high even for Ash. It only means she can do essentially more stunts and melee attacks than most warframes. These stats show that she is meant to move more while still being able to take some hits. Next are her abilities. Ripline: More on utility than damage. Damage is more of a bonus in my part. The ability to pull allies and enemies as well as rappelling to terrain is priceless. This works in conjunction with any of her other abilities. Ripline+Warcry; you can pull yourself into position so you can utilize Warcry to its highest efficiency. Ripline+Paralysis. Nice combo, pull yourself to your enemy via terrain, then Paralyze their asses! Ripline+Hysteria. Pull yourself closer to the enemy and maul away! Warcry: More of a tide changer via buff/debuff effects. More armor and more melee speed gives you the edge in close combat, the slow effect on enemies is effective against retreating enemies. Allies that are affected is more of a support bonus, it's primarily for her only. Paralysis: Cheap and Quick, Paralysis is a good defense or offense skill. It has a 2-3 second stun to enemies for only the price of 5 energy. The low shields part was done so that you use this for utility rather than damage output. No one really dies of paralysis unless it hits your brain or some other vital organ. This is a set-up skill. Hysteria: Unleash the rage! This skill is mostly for damage output. It gives you total invulnerability other than dispel, which is a nice perk. This skill is used to close in on the enemy and bash them to submission. That's pretty much it. She is more of an offensive, CQC-type warframe that excels in speed and power. It's no wonder her polarities are all Vs; Attack! Attack! Attack! I can definitely tell she is not a tank, she is supposed to deal damage up close and personal. And as a CQC damage dealer, CQC weapons are also advised. If built in the right playstyle, she can move and deal damage faster than you can say ALAD V UR A D*CK! But strengths aside, she has weaknesses. Shields are obvious, as such, she is weak to puncture. Which pretty much explains why she ended up in Corpus Labs. Her health isn't that high, meaning her skills are to protect her by moving around a lot. Her energy isn't as good as casters like Nova, so she has to make every skill count. That's pretty much all of her. I can't say she is the worst, and obviously she's not the best. But with the right tweaking, and a little of DE's help on her scaling to endgame qualities, she is a valuable ass to the team...I mean asset. :D